


Holding Onto You

by PianoHowell



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Gen, Ravel is in this very briefly, we all know what happens to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PianoHowell/pseuds/PianoHowell
Summary: Set directly after the Accelerator Scene at the end of The Dying of The Light. What happens when Skulduggery realises his little joke on Valkyrie, was not funny nor really a joke.





	Holding Onto You

**Author's Note:**

> This is set directly after the Accelerator Scene at the end of The Dying of The Light.

Valkyrie turned away as Skulduggery neared the accelerator, she didn't want to see him die. She couldn't see him die.

Wha-" Ravel's voice sounded through the near quiet room.

""That, uh, wasn't exactly willingly given." The engineer said.

""It was, just not my soul. I willingly gave Mr Ravel's," Skulduggery's velvety voice filled the room, and Valkyrie turned around and looked at him.

The engineer seemed to consider this and then shrugged, "Fair enough. I'll shut down the Accelerator."

"Thank you," Skulduggery said and walked towards Valkyrie, "You didn't really think I'd sacrifice myself did you?"

Valkyrie started at him, before nodding her head in disbelief, "Yes, yes I bloody well did!"

Skulduggery tilted his skull, "A world without me would scarcely be wor-" He was cut off by Valkyrie's fist hitting him on the jaw.

"I hate you."

"-worth living in." Skulduggery finished.

"Valkyrie glared at him, "Did you just finish your sentence?"

Skulduggery paused, "Yes. Though I don't suppose I should have?"

"No, you shouldn't." Valkyrie said and walked out of the room.

"That was quite funny, though." Skulduggery said following her out of the room.

"No, it wasn't. It was like when Sherlock made John believe the bomb was going to explode the train and them, y'know in series 3."

Skulduggery paused as if he was frowning, "But you laughed at that."

Valkyrie glared at him, "Shut up."

"I can't believe you believed me."

"Shut up."

"You were crying and everything."

"Of course I was crying, Skulduggery. I thought I was going to lose you!"

Skulduggery stayed quiet, and they walked at the same pace, their footsteps echoing throughout the corridor. Skulduggery turned to look at Valkyrie, but she turned and looked the other way, tears coming to her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Valkyrie," Skulduggery said softly.

Valkyrie angrily brushed away the tears, "Yeah. I know. I'm sorry, you should be able to take a joke without-"

Skulduggery cut her off, "It was wrong of me. You have no need to be sorry."

Valkyrie realised they had stopped walking, and turned to face Skulduggery, he looked at her, and tilted his skull in a gentle manner. She met the empty holes in his skull where his eyes should be before turning away, the tears coming to her eyes again and, this time, they spilled onto her cheeks.

She was instantly enveloped by Skulduggery, into his arms and her knees buckled below her, and Skulduggery caught her, lowering them both onto the floor. Valkyrie cried for all the things she had done, for all the people she had hurt, for all the people who got hurt that she couldn't help, and then she couldn't catch her breath and Skulduggery's bony arm was rubbing her back gently, but she didn't want to fight the blackness that was coming other her and she let herself all into the black.

Skulduggery felt her go limp in his arms and stayed in the same position, his arm still rubbing her back.

He brushed the hair out of her eyes carefully and started at her, his mind going back to what she said just before he had thrown Ravel into the accelerator- "I love you."

Skulduggery leant back, his skull touching the wall, "I love you too, Valkyrie," He whispered softly, aware that she couldn't hear him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted in my Fanfiction account and Old AO3 account 'Fire Kitty 12'. This version's ending is different to the originals, and is also posted on my new fan fiction account 'GhostlyBespook'. 
> 
> Here's a link to the old version- http://archiveofourown.org/works/2585873 and also the translation that was done by Thalwa- https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/55be7ee800040c9315ef4044/1/-Ubersetzung-Ich-kann-nicht-glauben-dass-du-mir-geglaubt-hast
> 
> Thanks for reading, I'd really appreciate some feedback!
> 
> \- PianoHowell.


End file.
